


Merry Christmas to everyone, especially Lee Siyeon

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2yoo mentioned, F/F, Fluff, because i can't help myself, christmas fairy bora, grinch siyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: Bora makes it her mission to get her grinchfriend- Oops, she means girlfriend, to enjoy Christmas with her.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Merry Christmas to everyone, especially Lee Siyeon

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a nice fluffy christmas fic as an apology for my previous oneshot (-:

“Why do you even hate Christmas so much?” Bora asked what was supposed to be a genuine question, but it came out with so much hurt and offense that she dramatically slapped a hand over her mouth and apologised.

“It's okay, but I think that’s a story for another day, maybe.” Siyeon spoke out sadly. Bora felt so guilty, she knew her girlfriend had quite the dislike for the holiday, but she never knew why, and it clearly wasn’t any of her business.

Bora and Siyeon had only been dating for two months. The story of how they met just goes to show how much of a small world it is out there. They met at a wedding. They both knew one of the brides. Yoohyeon was Siyeon’s coworker and Yubin was Bora’s best friend. The two randomly bumped into each other and hit it off pretty well - Yoohyeon immediately picked up on this and after the married couple were back from their honeymoon, she made it her mission to set them up.

The brunette pouted absentmindedly, nodding. She understood completely that Siyeon had a lot of boundaries up, it wasn’t her fault that Bora was an oversharer and trusted too easily. She wasn’t at all offended, that was just how Siyeon was and Bora was ready to earn that trust she so desperately craved. “Just let me take you to the Christmas markets in the city centre.” She clasped her hands together and looked up at her girlfriend with twinkling eyes like stars.

“Okay, we can go.” Siyeon agreed.

“Oh, Siyeon please! It’ll just be like a shopping trip and I’ll make it as un-Christmassy as I possibly can.” Bora retorted as if Siyeon had refused her offer.

“I said yes.”

“You did?!” The shorter girl’s face lit up with excitement and she began brainstorming ways to make sure Siyeon had the best time of her life.

Bora began planning immediately. The pair of them had arranged to go in two days, which meant the Christmas-lover would have to research every aspect of the market to have a good game plan for her and Siyeon’s festivities. She may hate Christmas but there was no way in hell Bora was going to let her mope around the market. 

There were a variety of stalls, various food-themed ones that sold hot food, cold food and junk food. Siyeon was more of a meat person than a sweet person (that of course didn’t cross over to her personality, the girl was a sweetheart), so she knew not to spend too much time at the sweet-themed stalls.

Obviously there were a few stalls selling Christmas ornaments, but Bora knew Siyeon would not appreciate that at all. This made her particularly sad because the website had some really pretty pictures. Those ornaments would look perfect on her tree - which absolutely could not fit any more decorations on it, but Bora did not care, she’d decorate the thing until it was lopsided.

Then the miscellaneous stalls, selling random nick nacks like embroidered cushions, those Jesus bracelets that were cool in 2008 ( _ how are the companies that make those still in business? _ ), blankets, really anything you didn’t need and yet wanted so bad..

Bora studied the market’s layout harder than she’d studied anything in school (which was probably why she wasn’t the surgeon her parents wanted her to be). She knew exactly where she was going to take Siyeon and in what order. Her plan was not too Christmassy, but maybe  _ just  _ festive enough to make her a little jolly. Bora was sure that somehow her overenthusiastic Christmas spirit would rub off on Siyeon, even just a little bit.

The wait was never ending, Bora spent the next two days trying to live her life normally, but every time she remembered her date, she got all giddy and hyper. Hell, it was even a little difficult to sleep. She always got excited whenever she had plans to see Siyeon, but this date was so special and so personal to her that she anticipated it just that little bit more.

Finally, she was making her way to the market, ready to meet Siyeon there. As she expected, she was the first one there. It wasn’t like Siyeon to be early and it certainly wasn’t like Siyeon to risk showing up first to a _ Christmas market _ . At least Bora didn’t have to wait too long, because within minutes, the blonde was in her sight. She nearly ran over, slipping her hand into Siyeon’s and whispered a few words of reassurance into her ears, letting her know that they could just go home if she ever felt uncomfortable. Siyeon shot a warm smile back. “No need, I’m going to enjoy tonight for you.” She led the way, which completely took Bora by surprise. She ran in front of Siyeon, putting her hands up like they were a stop signal.

“Ah, ah, wait, I was thinking we could look at the stalls over…” Bora trailed off, wanting her plan to go perfectly.

“But look at this!” She sounded… Chipper? Like she was happy to be there. Bora didn’t dwell on it too much, she was far happier that Siyeon was in a good mood than she was disappointed that they weren’t going to the zodiac store (Bora had been slightly obsessed with the concept ever since a random website told her leos and libras were romantically compatible). 

The taller of the two gestured towards a stall that was selling animal figurines and gravitated towards a wolf wearing a little Santa hat. It was rather dashing, but Bora raised an eyebrow.

“It’s wearing a Santa hat.” She pointed out the obvious, yet somewhat melting as she saw the cheesy smile on Siyeon’s face. She turned to look at Bora, her smile not wavering.

“It’s just a hat, silly.” If smiles could kill, Bora would be six feet under by now. “How much?” Siyeon asked the man running the stall. Just like that, Siyeon spent 15,000 won on something that would do nothing but sit on the table beside her bed.

The two moved on to the next stall that caught the wolf lovers eye (or rather nose, since it was a churros stall), Bora a little pouty that her excellent plan wasn’t in place but Siyeon’s lack of moping was certainly a win in her book. She swung her little paper bag around that contained her carefully packaged new best friend, giggling about how it was the best purchase she’d ever made. Bora simply giggled with her.

The closer the pair got to the churros stall, the more their mouths watered and it was an absolute wonder that there was barely a queue. They got served almost instantly, deciding to share a few. Siyeon even exchanged a ‘Merry Christmas!’ with the person that served them. Bora squeezed her hand as she bit down into her snack. They had a little natter about how well made and delicious the churros were but ultimately continued walking when they came across a section that was part of Bora’s original plan. “I think you’ll love this.” She lightly pulled on Siyeon’s arm, who followed diligently.

It was a walkthrough winter wonderland. It wasn’t really Christmas themed, apart from the reindeer animatronics that were situated here and there, so Siyeon should hypothetically enjoy it, and she did. The fake snow fell into her blonde hair, making her look like an ice princess. “Disney really need to make a movie about you.” slipped out of Bora’s mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but she couldn't say she regretted speaking her mind. Siyeon diverted her attention from the ceiling where the snow was falling from and gazed at her girlfriend with an unreadable look on her face. Bora panicked for a second until her expression turned to a laugh.  _ Oh, that gorgeous laugh _ . “You’re such a romantic, you know that?” Siyeon took Bora’s hand in her’s and began walking further through the venue.

Bora rested her head on Siyeon’s shoulder as the couple admired the animatronic reindeers, the way they ‘ran’ was quite disturbing but the models were pretty nevertheless. “They have actual reindeers just outside.” Bora whispered into her girlfriend’s ear, the shocked expression on her face was absolutely priceless.

“They’re not real though?” Siyeon questioned, looking baffled.

“What?” Bora matched her expression.

“Reindeers are just… In the stories. Do you mean normal deer?”

“Siyeon, reindeers are real…” Bora was dumbfounded. Siyeon’s jaw widened a she pulled Bora to the exit.

“Yeah, I need to see this for myself.” Siyeon pulled Bora through the other people in the venue, trying not to bump into anyone. As soon as they got outside, there they were. About five or six  _ real life  _ reindeer. “I cannot believe my eyes.”

“Just don’t try and eat them.” Bora giggled.

“Why would I do that?”

“Wolf instincts.” The two of them laughed a little before Siyeon became completely immersed in the animals in front of her. They must’ve watched them for a good twenty minutes before Siyeon complained her feet hurt.  _ What did she expect from standing completely still for God knows how long?  _

The pair decided to get home (but not before shopping at a few more stalls) and began recapping about the night they’d had. Bora accidentally let it slip that she’d had a plan that she didn’t follow.

“You had an entire plan so I’d enjoy myself?” The blonde smiled, evidently touched by Bora’s gesture. It warmed Bora’s heart to see the girl she liked so pleased with one of her actions. Despite not being able to put her plan in play, it was more than worth it for this reaction.

“I just wanted you to enjoy yourself! But, you seemed to enjoy all of it without my help.” The shorter girl pouted a little, like it was routine at this point. Siyeon giggled and planted a small innocent kiss onto her lips.

“Oh no, I hated every second of the Christmas stuff.” Siyeon announced, leaving Bora flabbergasted.  _ Then who was the person smiling with glee whilst they ate churros? Who was the person smiling watching the reindeer so intently?  _ Bora honestly felt a little heartbroken that Siyeon hadn’t enjoyed herself, but she kept her composure. She really liked her, it would never be her intention to upset her. Even if Siyeon didn't like the festivities, Bora still wanted to experience them with her.

“But… you were smiling?” Bora cringed at her tone, the sadness in her voice too evident. The blonde instantly picked up on this and placed a hand on her shoulder, the other cupping Bora’s cheek. Siyeon pulled her girlfriend in for another short kiss before promptly pulling away.

“I only loved it because I was with you.” The words left her mouth so naturally and fluent. “I love you, Bora.”

Bora paused and simply stood there, unsure of what to say.  _ Love?  _ Siyeon  _ loved  _ her? Her mind went a thousand miles a minute.  _ Well, Bora loves her too _ . There was no denying the butterflies she felt whenever Siyeon looked into her eyes. There was no denying the sparks that flew whenever they kissed. There was no denying the contentment that Bora felt whenever she was in her girlfriend’s arms. Siyeon made her happy, Siyeon made her so happy. This was the happiest she’d been in years, perhaps even her whole lifetime. It'd only been two months, but she was falling fast and everything felt so right with Siyeon. She was like the missing puzzle piece that Bora had been looking for without searching properly. Siyeon was a part of her; she couldn't change that, and she most certainly did not want to.

“I love you too, Siyeon.” Bora looked her in the eyes, the two of them melting in each other’s gaze like they were chocolate sauce on a microwaved yule log.

“I may not like Christmas, but I’d love to celebrate it with you.”

And that year, they spent Christmas day in Bora’s apartment.


End file.
